Three-Year Late Confession
by OrionKirae8980
Summary: Kise uses tuition as an excuse to meet with Aomine. What does he do? My first fanfiction. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

This is is my first fanfiction~ I hope that you will like it~

~Part 1~

"Aomine-cchi, I don't know how to do this question, can you teach me?... Aomine-cchi" Kise mumbled.

They were at Aomine's apartment for tuition, or basically Kise one-sidedly pestering Aomine. Now, Aomine was look...no, staring at a big-breasted lady on the television.

'As I've thought, Aomine-cchi only likes big-breasted women... I can't be accepted by him...though I've been liking him since middle school..' Kise thought.

Kise had been liking Aomine for quite a while, 3 years to be exact. He started liking Aomine because of his excellent skills of basketball, but as time goes by he realized that his 'admiration' wasn't purely it. He realized that he started liking basically everything about Aomine.

But, next week was the InterHigh, Kise then decided to ask Aomine for 'tuition' to settle his feelings down.

'Alright, I have to do this' Kise mustered his courage. "N-Nee, Aomine-cchi" Kise stammered.

Aomine was still staring at the television screen. In frustration, Kise turned off the power socket of the television.

"Oi, Kise! What did you do! I was watching Maki's first interview!" Aomine complained.

Kise fidgeted, "A-Aomine-cchi, I have something i-important to tell you"

"What can be more important than Maki?" Aomine scratched his head but still reluctantly faced Kise to hear what he has to say.

"A-Actually... I-I have..." Kise's face was turning as red as a tomato and he lowered his head to hide his blush.

"Oi Kise, do you have a fever or something?" Aomine asked while reaching his hand to Kise's forehead.

Kise shook his head, shocked by the sudden contact and continued, "Aomine-cchi, could y-you please not h-hate me after saying this?"

"Just shoot it." Aomine nonchalantly replied.

"A-Actually for 3 years, I-I have..." Kise timidly looked up at Aomine.

When their gaze met, Kise immediately looked down. "I-I have l-liked A-Aomine-cchi..."

There was a painful silence. 'D-Does Aomine hate me now?' Kise thought sadly, his long-held tears were threatening to fall. Kise looked up at Aomine timidly to find Aomine covering his face with his hand.

"E-Eh?! A-Aomine-cchi are you alright?" Kise asked panically while creeping closer to Aomine. When Kise was in Aomine's reach, Aomine grabbed Kise into a strong embrace.

"Eh?! A-Aomine-cchi, w-what are you doing?!" Kise's face was on fire and he could not believe something that he had been dreaming of had happened. Kise had dreams of Aomine holding his hand or putting a hand around his waist possessively and looking at him with the expression that he uses to look at girls, or more specifically big-breasted ones. Even though he knows that this won't happen, Kise was secretly hoping for this to happen, even if it was a mistake.

When Kise thought that what Aomine is doing may be a mistake, he started crying. "A-Aomine-cchi, y-you should stop it, y-you are giving me hope that y-you are going to a-accept my confession..."

Aomine then hoisted Kise onto his lap and caressed his face, looking at him with those loving eyes. "Why can't I give you hope since I was planning to accept your confession from the beginning?" Aomine smiled.

Kise's eyes were big in shock and he muttered, "I-Is this a dream?" Once Aomine heard that, he cupped Kise's chin and kissed him softly. "Does this prove that this is reality?" Kise was still in shock but he nodded his head. His blush grew redder and he started tearing up, again.

Kise turned his head to the side and covered his face with his hands, "D-Don't look at me, A-Aomine-cchi..." Aomine turned Kise's head to face him and he playfully kissed Kise's nose. "You should call me Daiki now, Ryouta" Kise smiled in happiness and nodded, "I like you, Daiki." And hugged Aomine. Aomine then ruffled Kise's head and said, "I like you too, Ryouta."


	2. Chapter 2

This part contains mature content(yaoi). Don't like, don't read. Hope that you will like it~

~Part 2~

"Eh?! D-Daiki, w-what are you saying?" Kise blushed madder and fidgeted, squirming in Aomine's embrace.

"Ryouta, lend me your hand." Aomine requested. "Y-Yes?" Kise gave his hand to Aomine. Aomine then guided Kise's hand to his erected crotch.

"You should take responsibility for making me like this." Aomine smirked. "Eh?! I-It's my fault?" Kise blushed while pouting. Kise then nudged his erected crotch towards Aomine, looking away. "Y-You also did this to me..."

Aomine blushed and looked into Kise's eyes. "Don't regret this..." Aomine then bridal carried Kise to his bedroom and put him down carefully on the middle of his bed.

"This is an enticing sight to see..." Aomine remarked at Kise, blushing madly and sprawled on his bed.

"It's embarrassing..." Kise pouted cutely, making Aomine's crotch twitch. 'I can't take it anymore! But, I want to tease Ryouta more!'

Aomine kissed Kise on his forehead slowly traveling down to his lips. He caught Kise's lips into a deep kiss. He inserted his tongue into Kise's mouth and bit Kise's tongue. Kise let out an enticing moan that let Aomine's erection twitch, again. As they were kissing, Aomine stripped both of them.

When Aomine saw Kise's pink and perked up nipples, he thought 'I have to endure..' Aomine slowly travelled down to Kise's neck and sucked at a certain spot that made Kise moan.

After hearing that moan, Aomine moved to Kise's Adam's Apple and licked it and left some marks there.

Kise moaned loudly and protested "Nee Daiki, why are you doing it so slowly..." He then circled his arms around Aomine's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I just want you to experience pleasure. Do you hate it?" Aomine leant forward to lick and bite Kise's right nipple.

"Ahn! D-Daiki... S-Stop it.." Kise squirmed while accidentally nudging his erection to Aomine's. Kise covered his mouth in shock and Aomine stopped his actions. Kise looked up and Aomine, stammering, "I-I don't mean it l-literally..."

Aomine kissed the tip of Kise's nose lightly and asked, "Then what do you mean?" Kise flinched and looked away blushing, "I-It's because D-Daiki kept t-touching and k-kissing the same places... I w-want you to touch other places.. Like here.."

Kise took Aomine's left hand and guided it to his erection, using it to pump his erection. "Ahn! Daiki! More..." 'I cannot hold it in anymore!' Aomine thought as he heard Kise's enticing moans while seeing Kise using his hand to pleasure himself.

"Ryouta, suck this" Aomine gave Kise three fingers while leaning down to put Kise's erection into his mouth. Kise was only able to put Aomine's three fingers into his mouth before a surge of pleasure overcame him.

"Ahn! D-Daiki..." Kise could only moan. "Suck my fingers" Aomine ordered. Kise nodded and did what Aomine told him to. Kiss licked Aomine's fingers ever so erotically, circling his tongue around the fingers, eventually coating them in saliva.

Aomine, on the other hand, was able to 'efficiently' keep Kise moaning even though this was Aomine's first time.

"Ahn! D-Daiki! I-I'm going to come.." Kise moaned, forgetting about licking Aomine's fingers.

"Come if you want to" Aomine replied while sucking Kise erection harder.

"Ahn! Daiki!" Kise came in Aomine's mouth. Kise panted heavily as Aomine leant back, wiping Kise's cum off his lips.

"Y-You swallowed it?!" Kise exclaimed while blushing madly. Aomine nodded and smirked, "Now it's time for the main course"

Aomine took his fingers out of Kise's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. "Ryouta, open your legs wider." Aomine ordered.

"I-I don't want to... It's embarassing.." Kise squirmed and closed his legs more. When Aomine saw that, he whispered seductively, "But I want to see it"

As soon as Kise heard that, he blushed madly and averted his gaze from Aomine. Silence invaded, but Kise started to slowly open his legs. He whispered, "I-If this is what D-Daiki wants..."

When Kise opened his legs up till a certain distance that Aomine thinks is enough, Aomine asked, "Just relax,okay?"

Kise nodded and bit his lower lip when Aomine inserted two fingers into his hole. "I-It hurts..." Kise mumbled, trying his best to relax. Aomine then caught Kise's lips into a deep kiss, trying to distract Kise while stretching his hole.

Aomine's fingers travelled deeper into Kise, trying to find his sweet spot. "Ahn! D-Don't touch t-that spot!" Kise moaned out, suddenly. Aomine smirked, knowing that he had found Kise's prostate. He continued pressing at that spot, making Kise moan uncontrollably.

Aomine then inserted another finger, continuing to fiddle with that spot. Kise's erection was leaking, and his eyes were misted in lust, he moved his hips in time with Aomine's thrust.

After a few more thrusts, Kise wanted more. He moaned, "D-Daiki... I want more..." After saying that, Kise opened his legs more, as if inviting Aomine to do something.

When Aomine saw Kise like that, he could not hold it in anymore and thrusted into Kise without any warning. Kise flinched in pain, letting out a small moan. Aomine stopped, letting Kise adjust to the new object inside of him.

After moving into a comfortable position, Kise nodded, indicating that it was Aomine could move. Aomine started to thrust in and out of Kise slowly, trying to find Kise's prostate again.

Kise was quick to adjust to that speed, so he wanted more. He then tugged at Aomine's hand. Aomine directed his attention at Kise, looking at him in question.

Once Kise knew that Aomine was looking at him, he pouted. When Aomine saw that, he smirked, knowing what Kise meant, but he decided to tease him, "Ryouta, what do you mean?"

Kise blushed and whispered, "I-I want more..." "More of what?" Aomine asked. "I want it to be f-faster and h-harder... I want more of Daiki..."

Aomine smirked, and whispered at Kise's ears, "I'll grant your wish". Aomine then thrusted harder and faster, just as Kise wanted. Kise then let out enticing moans, making Aomine thrust in and out Kise faster, eventually hitting Kise's prostate.

Kise moaned louder than ever before and his erection twitched, leaking more of his cum. "I-I'm going to c-cum..." Kise moaned. "Me too" Aomine replied.

Aomine thrusted harder into Kise, eventually making Kise cum. After some hard thrusts, Aomine also came. Aomine then removed himself from Kise and laid beside him. Eventually sleeping because of fatigue.

~The Next Morning~

"AHOMINE!" Aomine woke up to Kise's scream. "What?" Aomine answered, before yawning. "It hurts! It's your fault that I have to skip practice today!" Kise shook Aomine's shoulders before falling onto Aomine because of tiredness.

Aomine caught Kise into a strong embrace, "I'll take responsibility for it, so let's just stay like this for a while." Kise pouted, looking away from Aomine.

"I want to go to the washroom." Kise said after a short silence, and stood up. He swayed to his left, because of the sudden pain in his butt. He felt something traveling down his thigh and looked down in surprise, and saw a white liquid coming out from his hole

"Eh?! What is this thing?!" Kise exclaimed in shock and surprise. Aomine chuckled, "That is the proof that you have been marked by me. It's my semen." Kiss blushed and lost his balance, falling on to the ground.

Aomine then carried Kise towards the washroom, bridal style. "I'll help you clean it." Aomine whispered seductively. Kise blushed and surrendered, "Do what you want..." Aomine felt his chest throb and ran towards the washroom.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Kise asked, grabbing onto Aomine's shoulder. "Let's try something exhilarating in the shower." Aomine smirked. Kise blushed and hit Aomine's chest lightly, "I-It still hurts.." "Then I'll make it less painful for you this time" Aomine whispered seductively.

"...But I like this part of you too.." Kise whispered, smiling fondly.

~Owari~


End file.
